An Emaya FanFic: How It Should Be
by mybaeisshay
Summary: My first FanFic! This is how I think Emaya should be.
1. Chapter 1

** AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**THIS IS AN EMAYA FANFICTION**

**BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO BE LIKE THE**

**OTHER ONES WHEN THEY HAVE SEX **

**EVERY DAY BECAUSE I PERSONALLY**

**THINK THAT IS NOT WHAT THEY WOULD DO**

**EVERYDAY**

**EMILY'S P.O.V.**

"Hey Maya, wait up!" I say jogging to catch up to Maya.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Maya replies walking in slow motion so I can catch up to her.

Emily begins to feel nervous, with butterflies in her stomach. It's something that always happens to Emily when Maya is around. There's just something about her that always gives her butterflies. She always tries to figure out why she gets butterflies, especially since Maya is already her girlfriend. She thinks that she is always going to get butterflies around Maya. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to a sleep over with me at Spencer's house. Aria and Hanna will be there too. Look, I know it's not your kind of thing to go to sleep overs, but- ". She was interrupted by Maya.

"Of course I'll go Em." Maya says chuckling at how worried Emily was that she was going to say no.

"Whew, good I thought it was going to take a lot of convincing."

"No.", says Maya, "Who would give up a chance to watch movies and eat junk food late at night with a bunch of friend? I know I wouldn't. Especially if you're there Emily."

Emily could obviously tell Maya was starting to flirt with her and couldn't help but to blush.

"Great. So do you want me to pick you up or…"

"Hmmmm.. How about I pick you up at your house at 7:00?"

"Sure see you later Maya!"

"Bye Em!"

**MAYA'S P.O.V.**

_I check my phone to see what time it is. My phone reads 3:09._

"Wow it's barely 3, I still have a while before I have to go pick up Emily. I should go to Spencer's house to see if they need any help." Maya then rushes into her car and starts to drive to Spencer's house.

_AT SPENCER'S HOUSE. TIME: 3:29_

"Hey guys!" Maya notices that they are all outside.

"Hey Maya." The girls say in unison, noticing Emily is not with her.

"Where's Em at? I thought you guys never part," says Hanna in her usual sarcastic tone. All of the girls began laughing.

"I'm picking her up at 7:00, then we are coming here," Maya says.

"So what's up," says Aria.

"I just came by to see if you guys need any help setting up"

"Ummm if you can make three bags of popcorn and put it in the big bowl with popcorn pictures on it that would be nice," says Spencer.

"Sure! I just really need to waste time."

_15 MINUETS LATER_

"I'm all finished! I should go home and start getting ready. Bye guys!"

"Bye Maya!" the girls say in unison.

_By the time Maya gets home it is 4:20. She decides to start packing her stuff and she takes a shower. By the time she finished packing and showering its 5:00. Maya decided to go to Emily's house and hang out with her over there._

**EMILY'S P.O.V.**

_It's already 5:00, I should get ready_, Emily thinks to herself. Emily decided to be lazy and starts to get up and get ready at 5:30. *DING DONG* "Hey Em, it's Maya open the door!" _What is Maya doing here so early? _Emily opens the door as Maya jumps into her arms shouting "SURPRISE". Emily is confused, but holds Maya tight.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm already packed and decided to hang out with you until 7:00"

"Oh well I was just about to get in the shower, but you can stay in my room until I come out."

"Oh. Okay. I'll be here waiting for you, but um Em?"

"Yes Maya. You can eat whatever is in the fridge. Just not my chocolate!" Emily says jokingly, already knowing what Maya was going to ask.

"Thanks Em. You always know what I am going to say before I say it."

Emily gets in the shower while Maya waits on Emily's bed eating an apple.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily is now out of the shower and finds Maya asleep on her bed. She then continues to pack for the sleep over.

"Maya, baby. Wake up. It's 7:30." Maya rolls over to see Emily in front of her face.

"Hmm. Do I HAVE to wake up?"

"Yes. Plus now that you are rested you can actually stay up for the movie this time." Emily jokes around knowing that will wake Maya up.

Maya finally gets up and fixes her hair since she has bed hair.

"Ready?" Emily asks when Maya is finally finished fixing her hair.

"Yes, just let me grab my phone." And off they went to Spencer's house.

**AT SPENCER'S HOUSE**

"Hey! I see you guys finally made it, and this time together!" Spencer says joking, earning a laugh from everybody.

Emily notices Caleb and Toby were here. "How come Ezra couldn't come?" Emily says towards Aria.

"Em, c'mon. Let's be real here. We all want Ezra to be here, but don't you think it'll be a little awkward? Your English teacher at a sleep over with a bunch teens." Aria says seeming a little sad.

"True. Sorry for asking." Maya can feel when Emily feels rude, embarrassed, or scared, because her skin gets really warm. Right now Emily's skin got warm, so Maya held her hand tighter, and rubbed her thumb against Emily's hand. That seemed to calm her down. The rest of the night everybody talked about the future as a couple. Even Aria. She began to FaceTime Ezra and that was how he hung out with them that night. At around 12:00 AM everyone had fallen asleep except for Maya.

"Em? You still up?" No response followed.

5 minutes later Emily responded, "Yeah what's wrong?" The couple turned to face each other.

"I can't sleep." Said Maya.

"Here I'll help." Emily put her arms around Maya and started playing with her hair like Maya would do to Emily.

"Can you sleep now?"

"Muuuuch better. I love you Emily."

"I love you too Maya."

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of many more to come. Bear with me, this is my first fanfic! Also, all of the "xxxxxxx" is my way of saying some time passed.**


	2. Chapter 2

_THE NEXT MORNING_

**EMILY'S P.O.V.**

"Em. Wake up." Maya says softly, only loud enough for Emily to hear.

"What time is it?"

"It's time for you to wake up."

Emily was quite shocked that Maya was awake before her. Mostly because Maya hated waking up. "Why do I need to get up? It's Saturday."

"Emily if you don't wake up right now then you're going to ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?"

"I want to make breakfast for the girls when they wake up. Only problem is that I'm scared I will burn the house down, so I need you here to make sure I won't"

"Fine. Only if later we go out to eat."

"Deal"

The rest of the time went smoothly. By the time the rest of the girls woke up there was a plate for everyone on the counter with their favorite food.

"Wow you guys made breakfast? Since when do you guys wake up earlier than you have to?" Spencer says in a grateful yet mocking voice.

"Actually… Maya did. She woke me up so I could make sure she didn't burn the house down." I say with a little smirk on my face.

"Sorry I didn't know what you guys liked so I just made random stuff."

"No, no this is great!" Aria says reassuring Maya.

"I sure hope so."

"Hey why don't we all go out for a ride in Philly?" Hanna asks half asleep.

"Umm Han? Are you sure you don't want more time to sleep? You're falling asleep in your oatmeal." I say trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah. Sleep sounds real good right now. Then again sleep always sounds good."

All the girls went back to bed and woke up around 11:30ish. They decided to change so everyone went to the restroom/Spencer's room.

"Umm… is it alright if I have some privacy? I would like to change." I say hoping the girls will leave so Maya can actually change.

"Em you changed in front of us a million times. Why is this time so different?"

"Actually," Maya starts, "I think she said that so I could change. I'll just be in here if you need me. All of you guys should change in Spencer's Room."

The rest of the girls went to Spencer's room while Maya was in the restroom. When Emily was finished she immediately went to check on Maya hoping she didn't feel left out.

"Maya you in there?" I say hoping she's finished changing.

"Yeah just one second." Maya then opens the door revealing her outfit. I was in awe. Maya looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans with a black t-shirt and a red plaid button up tied around her waist. She matched it with her black combat boots. "You guys ready to go?"

"Umm. Yeah. Uh. I just need to get my brush and fix my hair." I say still staring at Maya. "Alright all finished everyone ready?"

"Yup. Who's driving?" Aria says looking directly at Hanna.

"I will. Plus, I know some pretty sweet spots in Philly."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they finally decide to come back to Rosewood it's 7:00 and everyone is starving.

"How about we all go out to eat before I drop you guys off? My treat." Hanna says volunteering.

"Sure! I'm starved." I say grabbing Maya's hand. "What about you Maya?"

"I could so use a meal right now! My stomach feels like if it doesn't get food it will start eating itself."

"Me too." Aria says.

They girls start talking then their food arrives. All of a sudden Maya stops talking, she recognized the waiter. It was Lyndon.

"Maya?" Lyndon says.

"Um yeah that's me. I can't believe you still remember me. It's been like 5 years." Maya says uncomfortably.

"Well you were there for me when I had to get over my ex. So, how's it been?"

"Good. This is Emily, my girlfriend, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer."

"Wow look at you Maya. Hanging with the queen Bees. I thought you ran from those people." I can tell what Lyndon said made Maya very uncomfortable.

"Well-" Maya was cut off by me. "Well I guess she's not the same Maya that she was 5 years ago. Plus, we don't consider ourselves the "Queen Bees" there's a whole other person that can fill up that position alone. Can you please leave us to eat? Thank you."

Lyndon walked off staring Maya dead in the eye. "Maya, what was that? I could tell he was making you uncomfortable." I ask hoping Maya would tell me.

"Emily, not only did I help Lyndon get over his ex, he thinks that we used to date because he kissed me. I told him flat out told him then that we were never a thing. He knows so much about me. We used to be best friends, but now he just makes everything awkward and uncomfortable." I grabbed Maya's hand and laid her on me. "Can we just go? It's too awkward to be here."

"No! Maya you can't be afraid to come outside just because of Lyndon." Spencer says trying to cheer up Maya.

"Yeah plus you don't want him to know you feel awkward. It just makes his position ten times better." Hanna adds.

"If he thinks he has power over you then he will start to ask you out again and try to break you and Emily up, and none of us will EVER let that happen." Aria points out. I was fed up with this.

"Woah woah guys maybe we should leave. I can't risk someone trying to take Maya away from me." I say with a worried look on my face.

"Relax Em. I will NEVER let anyone come between us." Maya says with a smirk then kisses me softly on the lips. "Now let's go home."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry Lyndon doesn't try to kill Maya or Emily. Or does he? Stay tuned for next weeks chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

** DEAR LEEKWAN,**

** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY. I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND BUT I WILL USE YOUR LYNDON STORY FOR THE BACKGROUND. ALL READERS WHO ARE CONFUSED, LOOK AT LEEKWAN'S COMMENT ON CHAPTER 2.**

**Maya's P.O.V.**

_What the hell! Why was Lyndon there? I haven't seen him since like seventh grade. He can't still be mad for what happened. I hope he isn't, that would be a big trouble for me and Emily._

Maya has a worried look on her face and Emily notices it.

"What's wrong Maya? We're going home. Everything will be okay." Emily says trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey Em can I stay over at your place? I don't feel comfortable being at home alone while Lyndon knows I'm in Rosewood. I haven't told you everything, but I will once we get to your house."

"Sure thing My. You know you're welcome to stay over whenever you want. I mean my mom is better about me – about us I mean." Emily then grabs my hand and I rest my head on her shoulder the whole way to her house.

Once the girls get to Em's house, Emily gives Maya a long shirt and shorts that are meant to be short, but are longer on Maya since she is smaller than Emily. Emily goes to change in the restroom while Maya changes in Emily's room. When Emily comes back notices Maya sitting on her window seat looking out the window as if she's scared of someone coming.

"Maya, what's wrong?" Emily says bringing me back from my thoughts.

I say while crying, "I haven't told you anything about Lyndon and I need to before trouble starts again." Emily then hugs me tight and we sit on her bed. She looks at me as if she's saying "Continue".

"It started in seventh grade when I was in California. We were in almost all of the same classes and we were best friends. Then one day his girlfriend broke up with him so as a best friend, I helped him get over it. He or his girlfriend wouldn't tell me why they broke up all I knew was that it was over. One day while Lyndon and I were talking, he leaned in and tried to kiss me. I rejected him and moved away very quickly because then I already knew I was gay. He was furious when I had rejected him and asked if I was some kind of lesbian or something. I told him that's exactly what I am, but he was so full of himself that he thought I was into him and just didn't want to admit it. He then tried to kiss me again, but I punched him making him fall down. I ran to the principal's office and told him what had happened. Then out of nowhere his ex-girlfriend showed up and told us all the reason why she had broken up with him. He had tried to rape her. She didn't tell at first in fear of what he might do. The principal told us that his parents had mentioned him being very angry when he was rejected or something but it never had been this bad. They called his parents and let his parents deal with him and that was the last time I saw him. I had heard he went to a mental hospital, but I wasn't sure of it. Before he left he shouted to me telling me that I would regret rejecting him and that I'd be sorry." I said trying to hold back tears but started bawling in fear as soon as I started talking.

"Oh my gosh Maya, it's alright it wasn't your fault. Lyndon just has some problems that he needs to deal with on his own. Nobody can fix him, only he can fix himself." Emily says trying to reassure me.

**EMILY'S P.O.V.**

_I cannot believe what Maya just told me. Basically there's someone out there that wants to get revenge on my girl just because she turned them down. I have no words! What should I say?!_

Emily just lays next to Maya, comforting her, still in awe. She cannot believe that somebody is out to get Maya for rejecting them. "I don't know what you want me to say My. That doesn't happen on a daily basis and I'm just so confused." I say hoping she will explain more.

"I can tell he's coming for me Em. The way he looked at me was the same way he looked when his parents dragged him away. I'm really scared that he will try to come between us and cause big trouble around Rosewood. I know Rosewood wasn't the best place to come, but I thought it would be far enough. Apparently I was wrong."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Maya. Slow down. First of all NOONE is coming in between us and you can bet on your life I won't let anyone come between us. Second of all, how much more trouble can Rosewood be in? Maya I will protect you with my life. Come on let's go to sleep now. I still need to think of a million more ways to keep you safe." I say starting to lay down. Maya lays down and I lift her up a little bit so I can fit my arm under her and hug her throughout the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily wakes up and notices Maya is gone. She immediately freaks out and runs around the house looking for her. Maya comes in 10 minutes later with two coffees and two donuts. "Oh my gosh Maya! Where were you?!" I say scared half to death.

"I woke up before you and went to go get us some coffee and donuts. What's the big deal?" Maya says as if it was no big deal.

"I thought you were freaked out about the whole Lyndon thing. I would've thought you would have stayed inside and woke me up. You scared half to death! I thought Lyndon might have taken you!"

"Whoa Em calm down. It's not like I went in a target suit. I dressed in your clothes so he wouldn't notice that it was me. I also wore sunglasses to cover my face. Plus, I brought a donut and coffee. You should me thanking me not questioning me."

"I guess you're right Maya, but never leave my sight again unless you want me to have a heart-attack. Now, for the most important question. What kind of donut did you get me?"

"Well technically it's not a donut. It's a donut shaped pizza. I know you'd choose pizza over every food, so being the amazing girlfriend that I am, I brought you a donut shaped pizza."

"Thank you Maya. You know me very well. But you're still not off the hook for scaring me half to death."

The rest of the day they just stay home and had a lazy Sunday. They watched comedies movies all day and fell asleep around 10:00.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**MAYA'S P.O.V.**

***HEY WAKE UP. HEY. HEY. HEY. HEY. WAKE UP!* **Emily's alarm went off and she has the funniest alarm ever! It tells you to wake up in a really deep funny voice. Today Emily woke up at 6:00 like she always does for school. "Maya wake up. It's 6:30. We need to leave to school by 7. It's time to wake up." I hear Emily whisper in my ear trying to wake me up."

"Ugh do I have to?" I ask not wanting to get up.

"Yes you do because I am not going to leave you home alone and I can't miss school because I have a big Chemistry test today."

"Fine. Just to let you know I'm going to look like crap, because I want to go back to sleep."

"Maya that's what you always say, but you always look perfect."

Emily had just gotten out of the shower before she woke up Maya, so she just had to get dressed and put on very little makeup. Maya on the other hand had just gotten into the shower and still has to do everything. Emily is finished getting ready by the time Maya gets out so she just sits on her bed bored out of her mind. Maya finally gets out of the restroom dressed and just had to brush her hair and put mascara on.

"Are you finally ready? Emily asks me while I fix my mascara.

"Yes I am. Let's go."

_**AT SCHOOL**_

"Okay Maya I only have half of my classes with you, so you better be careful."

"Em, it's not like Lyndon comes to rosewood high. He probably just goes to a school in Philly. I will be safe I promise."

The bell rang and Emily quickly gave Maya a kiss on the lips and went to her first period, as did Maya. When Maya gets to class she sees something she doesn't like.

_Oh no! This can't be happening. Please tell me this is all a big nightmare._ "Alright class we have a new student! His name is Lyndon James! Lyndon, you can have a seat in the back with Maya, and we'll see if that's a good spot for you." Mr. Fitz said.

_No no no no no no no no please! Anywhere but here. Any school but this one!_

"Yes I am very familiar with Maya Mr. Fitz. I've known her since middle school." Lyndon said with a creepy smile on his face.

_I can't believe I have to sit next to him for thirty minutes before I can go with Em. This is dangerous. Lyndon should not be here. _

**SECOND PERIOD**

"Emily! Lyndon is in my first period class and he has to sit next to-" I said really fast and got cut off by Emily.

"Whoa Maya slow down! You know I can't understand a word you're saying when you talk like that. Now calm down and tell me what happened."

"Okay, so I found out Lyndon is in my first period class. He just joined today. Worst of all is that I have to sit next to him. He told Mr. Fitz he has known me since middle school, so that must mean he still remembers what happened and wants to take revenge on me. Emily I'm really scared, I don't think I can stay at school anymore. It's not safe for me here while Lyndon is lurking the halls waiting for the perfect moment to take me." I say as slow as I can with my adrenaline rushing."

"You can't be serious Maya! This cannot be happening! Did he say anything throughout class time? Oh my gosh I can't believe this! This is just terrible! I can already tell something very bad is going to happen!" Emily says sounding very scared.

"Em calm down. You don't want to draw attention to us. He probably doesn't even know where we are. We'll talk during second and at break. Everything will be fine." I say trying to reassure her. The bell rings, signaling for everyone to go to their second period.

Emily and Maya walk into their Math class and continue talking. "Emily! Maya! When you are in my class there is no talking!"

_Gosh she's so annoying. She should just be quiet right now. Me and Em have a lot to discuss about Lyndon being in one of my classes. Then again all my teachers annoy me, except . He's really nice and cool._

Emily passes me a note saying: _Don't worry My, we'll talk about this Lyndon thing after third period when we have break. I'm calm now don't worry. I love you Maya._ I start blushing and I look at her and nod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3 PERIOD BELL RINGS!**

_This can't be bad. It's art. This is a perfect place for me to be._

Just then Lyndon walks through the door, handing the teacher his schedule. Lyndon is assigned to sit in the seat behind Maya, and again Maya feels uncomfortable.

_Oh no! Why?! _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

TIME FOR BREAK

"Em! Em! You won't believe me! Lyndon is in my third period too! Oh my gosh how can this get any worse?"

"Do you know what class he has next? Hopefully not the same as ours! That'd be bad! We sit next to each other with an open seat. Oh my gosh this day is the worst!"

"Em, baby, listen calm down. It seems like Lyndon is in all my classes except the ones I have with you. We'll be fine. Have you seen him at all today?"

"No.."

"Exactly. He probably doesn't know you go here."

"Fine."

**A/U: Sorry for not updating last two weeks I was very busy! Also, I was told to make them longer, so here you go! So… what'll happen next time? Hehehehehehe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOURTH PERIOD EMILY'S P.O.V.**

"Maya don't look here comes Lyndon," I whisper so only Maya can hear.

"Oh my gosh can I ever get a break from him?" Maya says clearly annoyed.

"Please no. Please not here. Anywhere but here. Please, please, please." I see the teacher point to the back where Maya and I are sitting.

"Em shut up he's getting closer. Em, Em, shut up." Maya says, saying quieter each time..

Lyndon says loud enough for the entire class to hear, "Hey well would you look at who it is. Maya and her girlfriend Emily. Oh sorry Maya did I just give out your big secret?"

"Lyndon you are so late. Everyone knows we're together. You're going to have to try harder if you want to get on mine and Emily's nerves." Maya said with a smirk at Lyndon's stupidity.

I pass Maya a note saying:

_What he said didn't bother me, but I don't know how much of Lyndon I can take. If he starts making rumors about us and talks to my mom, I will explode._

She whispers in my ear, "Don't worry Em, I know how to play Lyndon. He thinks he's tough and cool, but I know a few people that know his secrets, and you know what they say, secrets have a way of getting out." I look at her in relief and give her a smirk.

The rest of the period Lyndon kept giving them death glares and Emily just told herself he is jealous of Maya and her. Maya and Emily returned each death glare by flirting with one another, which only resulted in more death glares. This period was actually really fun for Emily and Maya. Thanks to Lyndon Emily got to flirt with Maya for the entire fourth period. Next period Emily has Chemistry. If Lyndon has Chemistry next, then it would just be really awkward. Maya won't be there with her and she's not sure how much she can put up with.

_Great here comes Lyndon. Good thing Toby is my lab partner, if I had to be lab partners with Lyndon I would probably die. Literally. Some of these chemicals are really dangerous, and I'm sure Lyndon would like to get rid of me for good._

"So Toby, are you going to Spencer's today?" I say starting a conversation with Toby to avoid Lyndon.

"Um.. yeah I always go to Spence's house after school. Today she's going to help me with my homework, but we'll probably give up and just lay down like always." Toby says.

_Lyndon didn't look at me… good. _

The rest of the period went smoothly. Lyndon didn't give Emily any trouble, and it carried on as any other day. Next period Emily was with Maya, how bad could it be? It couldn't be that bad, because Lyndon didn't do anything this period.

Lyndon wasn't in the class with them, and they were safe at last.

"Em, do you want to come to my place later on? My parents don't mind and we need to talk." Maya said looking worried.

"Yeah Maya of course. Today was just so creepy."

**AT MAYA'S HOUSE MAYA P.O.V.**

"Okay Emily… I'm moving..." I say with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"What?! Why?! Is it because of Lyndon? He isn't a threat Maya –" Emily says, being cut off by me.

"No Emily. It's because my parents found a better job in San Francisco. I have to move, because I don't have any family members in Rosewood to stay with."

"Maya… wait let me call my mom."

Emily goes to call her mom and comes back looking really happy.

"My mom says you can move in with us! You don't have to move anymore… well your parents do but you don't. Just ask your parents, and you can stay! Anyways, my mom is going to visit my dad this month in Texas, so we can have the whole house to ourselves for an entire month."

"Oh my gosh Emily!" I say, "My parents would so let me do that! Let me go I ask right now!"

I go ask my parents and they say yes as long as we don't do anything we wouldn't do in front of my grandma.

"Emily I can go! We just can't do anything we wouldn't do in front of my grandma. I love you Emily Fields.' I say with the happiest smile ever on my face.

"I love you too Maya St. Germaine. Don't forget though, we still need to deal with Lyndon." Emily says. I give Emily a kiss and pack all my stuff. Tonight is my last night here, and I'm glad to spend it with my favorite person ever, before I go to _live_ with my favorite person ever.

**EMILY'S P.O.V.**

In the morning I woke up before Maya. I didn't want to wake her up, I just laid there waiting for her to wake up. I am so happy that Maya can actually live with me. I am so grateful, the only thing that can ruin this is Lyndon. Maya starts squirming, and is about to wake up.

"Good morning My." I whisper into her ear.

"Do I have to wake up? What happens if I don't? Will I still get food?" Maya says jokingly.

"Nope sorry My, if you don't get up, then you don't get food. I don't make the rules, I enforce them."

"Fine I guess I will wake up. On the plus side, I get to see you every morning."

Maya and I get up and go make breakfast. After we are done then Maya goes to shower and I just lay back down and wait for her to get out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone is ready and we are off to school.

"Do you think Lyndon will give us any trouble today?" Maya asks me.

"Without a doubt, he was ready to pound us yesterday, but it's okay, because the more he gives us death glares then the closer we get." I say grabbing Maya's hand.

"You're right. Later we should go to a movie and a dinner. My treat."

I say quoting Maya from the first time I asked her on a date, "A movie and a dinner. Hmmm, I think there is a word for that. What is it called when two people go out like that?" I am still smirking at Maya.

"Oh c'mon Em. I said that the first time you asked me on a date."

"Ohh! It's a date!" I say acting dumb. "Then yeah it's a date."

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too Maya."

When we get to school something strange happens. Hannah, Aria, and Spencer are waiting for us. They never do that, we usually meet inside.

**MAYA'S P.O.V.**

"Hey… is everything alright?" Emily says to the girls.

"Didn't you guys hear?" Spencer says.

"No, we just got here. Did we hear about what?" I say worried.

"Lyndon got suspended. We heard he was caught in the girls' locker room after school, and he snuck into the school last night." Spencer says filling us in.

"Well now you and you HONEY don't have to worry about Lyndon, but we don't know how long he's suspended for." Hannah says to Em and I.

"Well that's a good thing. Right? Name one reason we should be freaked about this." Em tells us.

"Well for one he has time to make a plan against you guys. I think we know for a fact that what he want is," Aria turns and points at me, "you Maya."

"NO LYNDON CANNOT HAVE MAY-" Emily says furiously, but gets cut off my Spencer.

"We know, we know. You two are inseparable, but that won't stop Lyndon from trying." Spencer says reassuring Emily.

"Oh my gosh, Emily I'm scared. He's coming after_ me. _What if he does something to one of you guys?" I say holding back tears.

Emily holds my hand and hugs me as she says "Don't worry Maya. I won't let ANYTHING happen to you. And if he does do something to one of us, then we will have each other's back. Right guys?"

"Of course!" They all say in unison.

**A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO KEEP MY GRADES UP, BUT I'M ON BREAK RIGHT NOW! A SPECIAL SORRY TO LEEKWAN AND HER RELATIVES, BECAUSE THEY SEEM THE MOST INTRIGUED WITH MY STORY AND I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING. AND SORRY IF IT ISN'T AS LONG AS THE LAST CHPTER, I JUST REALLY WANTED TO GET IT POSTED. Back to the story, what do you think will happen next? Will Lyndon sneak back into school, or invade Emily's house?**


End file.
